Shion's Haircut
by Aquaclaw
Summary: During a warm evening, the two were reading as Nezumi noticed that Shion needed a little haircut, since his bangs were almost like curtains over his eyes.


**Haircut**

Shion's head was on Nezumi's lap, both of them reading quietly on the couch during a warm breezy evening. Nezumi put down his book and looked down, staring at Shion with unblinking eyes.

Confused, Shion removed the book from his face. "What's wrong, Nezumi?" Shion asked, staring at Nezumi with his red eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Your hair has gotten quiet long. It's been a while since you cut it, and it's almost below your shoulders now. Besides, your bangs are covering your eyes." Nezumi stated as he lifted a hand and brushed away a strand of hair from Shion's head which was limply covering his eyes, softly touching Shion's forehead. Shion sat straight and ran his fingers through his soft white hair, hints of pink touching his cheeks.

"I suppose it has. Rikiga might let me use his things to cut my hair. I'll go tomorrow after I finish washing the dogs at Inukashi's." Shion said yawning and putting his head onto Nezumi's shoulder.

"Better yet, I could cut your hair." Nezumi said snickering.

"W-what? N-no, it's okay Nezumi I can wait 'till tomorrow to cut it." Shion stuttered quickly, snapping his head up from Nezumi's shoulder so quickly he felt his head spin.

Nezumi laughed and got up. "Are you scared I'll cut off all your hair or something? You're so daft, Shion. Of course I won't. Lets just give it a try. Come on, there are scissors in the kitchen somewhere and you get some newspapers to cover the floor as well as a stool."

"No! Nezumi really it's okay I can wait until tomorrow! There's no rush and besides, don't you have to go to your play?" Shion asked desperately, trying to change the subject.

Nezumi put his hands on his hips, and sighed.

"Come on, Shion. It won't be scary. I cut my own hair and it's perfectly fine. And my play doesn't start until night . If you let me cut your hair I'll let you come to see me with Rikiga or Inukashi someday." Nezumi sighed, giving his hand to Shion.

Shion agreed, eager to get this over with so he could see Nezumi perform for the first time in a while, since Nezumi would get mad whenever Shion visited him during his performances. Then he reached out his hand so Nezumi could help him up from the sofa.

"Okay, you go get the newspapers and the stool. I'll go find some scissors and we'll get started."

After they found the materials they needed, Shion spread out the newspaper next to the coffee table they ate dinner on. Shion took the stool that was next to the piano, and placed it in the center of the newspaper.

"Alright, sit down, my prince." Nezumi smirked.

Shion made a face, but sat down anyways.

"How long do you want your hair?" Nezumi asked, looking at Shion's head, trying to imagine the different lengths.

"Um, I guess just above my shoulders. No higher though," Shion stuttered nervously. Nezumi shrugged, and grabbed the scissors from the coffee table which had books littered all across it. Turning to Shion's back, Nezumi took some of his hair from the back of his head and measured it with his fingers, slowly cutting a chunk of his hair, watching it flutter and then hit the ground.

Soon, pieces of white hair littered around Shion, with Nezumi walking back and forth, debating whether or not his hair was even or not.

"It's okay if it isn't even, Nezumi," Shion said reassuringly, turning around to face Nezumi. Nezumi stared at Shion, then put his hands on Shion's shoulders and turned him back around.

"No, turn around. And some of the edges on the back aren't even at all," Nezumi muttered with frustration while gently running his fingers through the back of Shion's hair and then halting, measuring the hair and then cutting the parts that were inbetween his fingers.

_It's nice that he wants my hair to be even. I haven't seen Nezumi so concentrated in quiet a while. Except for when he's reading, of course._ Shion thought, chuckling to himself.

"There, I'm done. Now it's time for your bangs. Hey, what's wrong with your? Why are you laughing? Did i do something?" Nezumi asked, turning around and bending over to face Shion.

"Ah, it's nothing really. Just thought of something funny, that's all. No need to worry," Shion said looking away, blush faintly touching his face. Shion then felt fingertips smoothly grazing his face, then turning it to face Nezumi.

"Shion, you have to stare straight at me or I might cut your bangs too short," Nezumi said softly, smiling at Shion whose face was now red. Their faces were inches away. Tension built around them, swirling around like a cloud. After a moment, Shion broke the gaze, and looked down in embarrassment breaking away from Nezumi's soft, playful gaze.

"Your nails are pretty," Shion muttered, desperate to break the tension before it got any further.

"What? Shion you airhead what do you mean my nails are pretty they look like nails. Nothing pretty about them. Unless you want to paint them, that is. If you do, I will personally hold you down until you get it off." Nezumi huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "Come on, lets finish your bangs so I can go,"

"Fine, lets finish and get this over with," Shion muttered, curious of what Nezumi's nails would look like painted. Silently smiling to himself, he stared down at the pieces of his hair that littered the floor unintentionally.

"Look up at me, Shion." Nezumi said, staring down at Shion. Shion slowly looked up at Nezumi, a faint smile still touching his lips. When Shion looked up, Nezumi bent down and cuffed his noise.

"Ow. Nezumiiiiiiii-" Shion whined, swiping Nezumi's hand away. "That hurt,"

Nezumi laughed as Shion wrinkled his noise painfully.

"Okay, no more joking around let's finish your haircut, Prince Charming." Nezumi said, facing Shion again with a smirk on his face.

After a few more minutes of snipping bits and pieces of white hair, Nezumi stood up straight with his hands on his hips, stretching his back.

"Okay, I have to go now before my manager gets pissed. Clean up the mess and I'll be back in a few hours," Nezumi said placing the scissors onto the table and grabbing his coat and scarf from the rack. "I'll take you to my next performance, since it's too late now."

"Wait, Nezumi! You forgot something," Shion yelled as he ran across the room to get to Nezumi. Nezumi turned around to look at Shion.

"I didn't forget anything what are you talking abou-" Nezumi asked, but before he could finish, Shion used his toes to make himself the same height as Nezumi, then softly kissed him on the lips. Nezumi's eyes widened in shock, but after a few seconds Shion broke away and gave Nezumi a tight hug.

"W-what was that for?" Nezumi asked, slightly confused.

"It was a thank you kiss, Nezumi! For cutting my hair for me." Shion muffled from Nezumi's scarf.

"Then what about the hug?" Nezumi asked, looking down at Shion who was still hugging him. Slowly, Nezumi put his arms around Shion hugging him closer to his body.

"You're warm." Shion softly said snuggling closer.

Sighing, Nezumi put his hands on Shion's shoulder and broke off the hug.

"You want to get me in trouble, don't you?" Nezumi sighed, with a tint of amusement in his eyes. Then he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Shion. Nezumi ruffled his hair, and then opened the door to step outside.

"Come home quickly! And break a leg!" Shion called. Nezumi waved his hand in acknowledgement and then shut the door behind him. Shion walked toward the bed, and sat down wrapping the scarf around him. Nezumi's body heat was faintly there.

Shion smiled and curled himself into a ball with a blanket, dozing off almost immediately.


End file.
